Espadas, Hielo, Cabello, Dragones y Magia
by Raffs
Summary: Encontré un fandom que junta cinco pelis que me encantan x3 así que decidí hacer un fanfic de ellos: The Big Four! :D Cuatro Dimensiones, Cuatro Mundos, Cuatro Héroes pero todos unidos por algo inexplicable (y nada cliché, eso es a parte)
1. 4 Dimensiones, 4 Guerreros

"_Estimada Princesa Rapunzel:_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido admitida en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería..._"

"_Estimada Princesa Mérida:_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido admitida en la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…_"

"_Estimado Señor Hipo:_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido admitido en la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…_"

"_Estimado Señor Jack Frost:_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido admitido en la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…_"

Los cuatro se quedaron anonadados, no sabían que existía tal cosa… y ninguno, excepto Jack Frost, sabía que tenía magia dentro de ellos, Rapunzel pensaba que ya no, ya que su cabello seguía corto y castaño oscuro, Hipo estaba consciente que los dragones eran criaturas mitológicas… pero no sabía que para controlarlas se necesitara magia (que no se necesita en realidad), Mérida no tenía ni idea de que ella fuese una bruja… pero bueno, la vida es excelente dando sorpresas.

"**Pero Madre… yo no sé hacer magia ¿cómo voy a hacer los ejercicios de clase y eso?**" Rapunzel estaba probándose su nueva tiara (ya que cierto ladrón la perdió en el salón de tesoros por andar jugando)

"**Hija, tengo que recordártelo de nuevo al parecer, tu pelo fue mágico**" Rapunzel asintió escogiendo una tiara que tenía forma de rosa en el centro y a sus lados estaban sus hojas.

"**Tengo esposo, y 19 años ya, no estoy para ir a escuelas…**" su madre suspiró y le empezó a hacer una trenza.

"**Le dijimos eso a la directora McGonagall, y pareció no importarle, vamos amor**" terminó poniéndole unas flores para adornar.

"**Bien… Eugene ya sabe ¿verdad?**" su Madre asintió y sonrió "**En ese caso madre… ayúdame a empacar**" La Reina rio y dio un respingo al recordar algo importante.

"**Amor… es en otra dimensión…**"

Mientras tanto en Dunbrogh, Mérida practicaba con su arco en los campos del castillo "**Pero mamá, ir a un colegio significa ir en uniforme**" Elinor rio y lanzó una flecha al centro de la diana, desde su pequeña aventura ambas estaban siendo un poco más como la otra sin dejar de ser ellas mismas, Mérida era un año mayor, pero más femenina, sus despeinados cabellos rojizos seguían alborotados pero mínimo no se podían perder cosas en ellos… los vestidos eran más ceñidos haciendo notar sus curvas que ya estaban terminando de formarse, su cara seguía redonda pero se veía más madura.

"**Mérida, es necesario, sin embargo, hay horarios en los que puedes usar lo que tu desees**" Mérida lanzó otra flecha a una diana más lejos "**Aparte ¿no decías que querías salir de Dunbrogh? Ésta es tu oportunidad**" Mérida asintió "**Aparte… no será fuera de Dunbrogh nada más, será fuera de ésta dimensión**"

Hipo estaba recostando contra Chimuelo suspirando... pensando… ¿Magia? ¿Cuál magia? "**Hipo… es una gran oportunidad para ti, digo, eres listo y con ello no se nota tu debilidad, bueno, más bien, diferencia de fuerza física entre Patán o Badapest…**" su padre era malo con esas pláticas e Hipo simplemente suspiró releyendo la carta "**¡Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que vayas porque es en otra dimensión!**" Hipo y Chimuelo alzaron la mirada emocionados "**Tu sueño es ver que hay más allá de Berg ¿no?**" con esas palabras, él y chimuelo corrieron a empacar.

"**¡Jack! ¡Felicidades!**" Norte parecía más feliz que Jack cuando recibió la carta, Sandman estaba aplaudiendo dando saltitos, el hada estaba abrazándolo y Conejo asentía con aprobación al ver la carta, pero Jack no entendía que pasaba.

"**¿Escuela? ¿Deberes? Nah, eso no es para mí**" dio un salto y se sentó en el aire, Hada se le acercó y le habló con cariño

"**Jack, como Guardián debes saber que se siente tener una responsabilidad, aparte, es genial aprender cosas nuevas**" Jack suspiró y releyó la carta mientras Norte empezó a hablar de la responsabilidad de ser un Guardián, se desvió a como hacía los juguetes, para desviarse después a un Yeti mal portado, que lo remitió a la ventisca del 68, que lo llevó a recordar a Pitch, quien lo llevó a la Edad Oscura, para regresar a la responsabilidad de ser Guardián, pero para ese momento Jack ya había terminado de empacar, tenía curiosidad acerca de esa escuela, ¿qué es un uniforme? ¿Qué se siente estar en un salón de clase? Aparte, siempre quiso conocer Londres…


	2. Buscando y Encontrando

"**Andén 9 y tres… ¿cuartos? ¿Desde cuando las cosas se miden en cuartos? ¿Qué tipos de cuartos serán? ¿Reales? Serían enormes y…**" Rapunzel salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un aire terriblemente frío pasar entre sus piernas y dio un gritito y respingó "**¡Extraño mi falda larga!**" era verdad, en el Reino del Sol el clima era cálido, y cuando fue a Arrendelle y Elsa congeló todo… sufrió, se sentía totalmente desolada ¡era una hija del Sol! Había sobrevivido gracias a la Flor Mágica del Sol, vivía en un lugar donde su bandera tenía un Sol, y ahora, fue a un lugar donde los únicos rayos de Sol no eran calientes… de hecho… apenas iluminaban el día.

Por otro lado, Mérida se sentía en casa, claro, el cielo estaba más nublado… y el aire olía raro, fuera de que no era por los caballos ni nada de eso, olía a… algo raro, aparte aún no podía creer que existieran pantalones para mujeres… bueno… no podía creer que existieran los pantalones en primer lugar… era genial, sus piernas se mantenían calientes… aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los brazos, había intentado ponerse esa cosa llamada suéter… le picaba como si tuviese hiedra venenosa en los brazos, y las camisas de manga larga eran… calurosas, y el "sostén" era… extraño y cómodo, sus costillas no fueron tocadas... pero no estaba segura si se debía mostrar la panza… digo, le gustó el bordado pero… incluso con la talla más grande su panza quedaba al descubierto ¿y con la más pequeña? ¡Se sentía desnuda! ¿Qué demonios pasaba con la ropa en esa dimensión? Pero bueno… Era bueno saber que al menos podría andar sin temor a pisar su vestido.

Hipo en serio estaba deprimido, Chimuelo no podía ser visto, crearía pánico, o eso decía la carta, así que después de decir una palabra, chimuelo quedó convertido en… una lagartija negra y chimuela, Hipo lo miraba y él a Hipo, seguía teniendo esos ojos enormes y juguetones, pero sus alas habían desaparecido, su tela en la cola aún estaba ahí, pero el símbolo de Berg no estaba tan claro, Hipo había tenido suerte, la camisa de manga larga no era un problema para él, era su vestimenta de diario, de hecho… frío, olor raro… ropa pesada, sep, si no fuese por esas cosas de metal que sacaban humo, iban rapidísimo y hacían ruidos ensordecedores, las casas de piedra que tapaban el Sol, entre muchas otras cosas… se sentía en Berg, sólo que se le hacía raro ver… piernas al descubierto… de… chicas…

"**Astrid espera en casa, Astrid espera en casa… Astrid… piernas… piernas… piernas…**" y ahí se fue la atención de Hipo… mientras eso pasaba Jack se preguntaba ¿cómo demonios haría la gente para verlo? Entonces recordó la poción que Norte le ayudó a preparar… chocando con la sexta persona en la hora que acababa de pasar… se le había olvidado lo que era pasear entre miles de personas, pero de algo estaba seguro, el andén nueve y tres cuartos no estaba lejos, había ya encontrado el 7… el 8 estaba cerquísima… fue cuando chocó contra un chico de cabello café oscuro y una lagartija chimuela enredada en su cuello.

"**Perdona… no te vi**" el chico rio y negó con la cabeza.

"**No hay cuidado…**"

Mérida se desempolvó su ropa y se levantó, la chica de cabello largo y café oscuro parecía bastante apenada, sin contar que se estaba deshaciendo en disculpas.

"**No hay cuidado, oye… ¿sabes dónde queda el andén nueve y tres cuartos?**" Rapunzel suspiró aliviada, por fin alguien que iba al mismo lugar que ella, no sabía dónde estaba, pero al menos sabía que no estaba loca.

Hipo se encogió de hombros y negó, era raro ver a alguien con un pelo tan blanco… el chico parecía un muerto, pero bueno, se decía que había un lugar donde una Reina congeló todo su Reino… ¡En pleno verano! Claro esa historia se la contó un troll… y los trolls no eran precisamente una buena fuente de información, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… habían declarado que existía otro tipo de dimensiones… ¿por qué lo de la Reina no podría ser cierto?

"**Lo siento… no, pero… ¿te parece si lo buscamos juntos? Me siento loco preguntando sólo por él…**" el chico pálido asintió y sonrió.

"**Me llamo Jack**"

"**Soy Hipo**"

"**Princesa Mérida de Dunbrogh**"

"**Princesa Rapunzel del Reino del Sol**"

Los cuatro sonrieron y cada par empezó su propia búsqueda del misterioso andén.

"**Así que… Berg se parece a… ¿esto**?" Hipo asintió acariciando a Chimuelo.

"**Claro que aquí la gente no tiene tanto pelo… o son enormes…**" Jack rio un poco.

"**No me digas, vives entre vikingos**" Hipo lo miró alzando una ceja.

"**Pues…**"

"**¿En serio?**"

"**Sep… no es tan impresionante como todos piensan… en especial las guerras, demasiado sangrientas, sin contar que en ellas soy un poco menos que inútil…**" Hipo estaba pensando con mucho detenimiento sus palabras, se le escapó que existía Berg, y Jack lo tomó como lo más normal del mundo, pero no sabía si podía decirle que Chimuelo era un dragón… reducido casi a nada…

"**Todos tenemos algo que nos hace buenos para pelear, sí, no eres un tronco… pero mínimo sabrás algo de táctica o eso**" Hipo empezó a carcajear junto con Chimuelo ¿táctica? Los Vikingos nada más atacaban, obviamente buscaban el punto débil del enemigo, pero eso era sobre la marcha, nunca había escuchado acerca de un ataque vikingo que hubiese sido perfectamente analizado.

"**A ellos no les importa, pero aun así, trabajo con Bocón, es quien se encarga de proporcionar las armas y eso**" Jack asintió y buscó el número "93/4"

"**Hmm… es… raro, el 9 está al lado del diez…**" Hipo asintió mientras caminaban a la pared "**9 y tres cuartos… cuartos…**" Hipo suspiró e intentó apoyar la mano, pero casi se rompe el brazo al caer, la pared por alguna razón, no era sólida, apenas pudo caer con el brazo doblado, por fortuna no se rompió nada.

"**¿Estás bien?**" levantaron la vista y vieron a una pelirroja con el cabello hecho un desastre y a una castaña oscura con falda a un poco debajo de las rodillas, Hipo asintió levantándose medio atontado, Chimuelo estaba igual de espantado que Hipo ¡juraba que esa pared estaba ahí!

"**S-s-sí gracias…**" la castaña suspiró de alivio y miró la pared.

"**La traspasaste…**" todos asintieron y sin pensarlo se aventó contra la pared y en vez de chocar dolorosamente, la traspasó y se encontró en un andén escondido.

"**¡Oigan! ¡Aquí está, el andén es pasando la…**" pero antes de que pudiera terminar cayeron al suelo los otros tres con todo y mochilas encima.

"**¡Oigan ése es mi pie!**"

"**¡No! ¡Es el mío!**" Rapunzel le tendió la mano a Mérida y luego a los otros dos chicos.

"**No nos presentamos como es debido… me llamo Rapunzel, y ella es Mérida**" los chicos sonrieron y las saludaron.

"**Mi nombre es Hipo, él es Jack**" las chicas saludaron y empezaron a caminar al tren seguidas por Hipo y Jack, Pascal estaba algo inquieto, obviamente sabía reconocer un dragón y el perro peludo que los estaba siguiendo era demasiado grande para ser uno normal… lo único que podía decir era "normal" aquí, era ese colibrí que traía Jack en el hombro, pero para ser sinceros… nunca había visto un colibrí tan calmado.


	3. Presentaciones

El viaje en tren empezó placentero, todos presentaron a sus mascotas, el perrote Angus, la lagartija Chimuelo, el camaleón Pascal y el colibrí Hada, iban en un vagón especial para ellos, lo cual no tenía sentido para ninguno de ellos, Rapunzel no era creída y le gustaba convivir con los aldeanos, para Mérida un Rey que se creía superior a sus súbditos era un Rey deficiente, un Rey era quien imponía orden, justicia y se encargaba de administrar el Reino, tenía una responsabilidad enorme, pero sin eso era una persona más, Hipo no conocía el trato especial, sí, era hijo del jefe en la aldea, pero incluso su padre se consideraba una parte más del pueblo ¿vital? No realmente, si moría e Hipo no podía regir, cualquier vikingo tenía derecho de ponerse como jefe, y Jack… Jack simplemente era un vale gorro, Guardián o no, sentía suficiente reconocimiento al dar diversión a los niños, aparte, todos concordaban que se sentían muy solos al tener un vagón enteramente vacío.

"¡**Argh! ¡El silencio me mata!**" Rapunzel rio un poco, Mérida exageraba un poco, era relajante poder pensar en silencio "¡**Propongo crear un canto!**" Hipo dio un respingo, si algo le encantaba de los vikingos eran los cantos a la hora de festejos por victorias, o las celebraciones por cumpleaños, entre muchas otras cosas.

"**¿Pero de qué?**" Mérida pensó un poco y sonrió.

"**Primero, necesitamos comida…**" Hipo asintió y pidió comida para los cuatro y bebidas con tarros, pero como no había, vasos grandes iban a tener que servir.

Cuando llegó la comida Mérida e Hipo sonrieron con alegría y algo de malicia, tomaron los vasos y golpearon la mesa con ellos, sorprendiendo a Rapunzel y Jack.

"_¡__**Que corra la comida**_

_**Que sirvan más bebida**_

_**Pues hoy es día de celebrar, **_

_**Que cabezas de mil enemigos hemos de cortar!**__"_

Rapunzel y Jack se miraron algo incómodos… nunca habían escuchado un canto como esos… y seguían cosas algo más fuertes…

"_**¡La guerra ganamos**_

_**Y hemos de celebrar, **_

_**Que traigan mujeres…**__"_

Ahí fue cuando Rapunzel gritó y golpeó la mesa.

"¡**No se atrevan a terminar esa parte!**"

Jack, Mérida e Hipo estaban sorprendidos, la dulce, frágil y graciosa princesa del Sol estaba roja de vergüenza y furia "**eso no es algo que no se dice tan abiertamente**" Mérida rio bastante.

"**Rapunzel, ¡ya estás casada! ¿Por qué te da miedo…?**" Rapunzel calló a Mérida con una mirada asesina.

"**No es que me de miedo Mérida, es sólo que no considero cómoda una plática de ese tipo con gente que apenas conozco**" Pascal suspiró y miró a Chimuelo y empezó a platicar con él en idioma reptil, pero obviamente, Hipo estaba más interesado en la pelea entre las dos princesas.

"**No es una plática, es un canto**"

"**Canto o no, sigue siendo una vulgar manera de decirlo, aparte, dudo mucho que sea una buena manera de celebrar**" Rapunzel se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado y empezó a comer un pollo, Mérida e Hipo se miraron y la princesa de Dunbrogh fue la primera en hablar.

"**Rapu…**" le daba demasiada flojera decir su nombre completo "**Perdón ¿sí? No era nuestra intención ofenderte…**" Rapunzel suspiró y los miró, sonrió y asintió.

"**No hay cuidado… es que… bueno, mi madre jamás hablo del tema conmigo, no quería que me casara ¡no quería que saliera de mi torre si quiera!**" ahí un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, primero, porque el recuerdo de la torre le daba escalofríos, siempre pensaba que estaba soñando, y de hecho, casi no dormía por ese hecho, pensaba que al despertar, estaría de nuevo en la torre, sin Eugene y prisionera… Pero aparte, había mencionado algo que hizo que todos la voltearan a ver sorprendidos.

"**¿Cómo que no quería que salieras de la torre?**" Razpunzel bajó la cabeza y Pascal se volvió del color que lo rodeaba para que no lo vieran, era algo triste de recordar, en especial porque Rapunzel AMABA a Madre Gothel, era su madre de alguna manera y se sintió terrible al saber que solo era una herramienta para su supervivencia.

"**Deben prometer no hablar de esto con nadie…**" todos asintieron y ella empezó a decirles todo lo que había pasado el año pasado.

"**Entonces Eugene me cortó el pelo, se hizo del color que tiene ahora, Madre empezó a envejecer, Pascal la hizo tropezar y al caer empezó a hacerse ceniza**" Mérida estaba comiendo su pollo atenta a cada palabra y no fue hasta que se topó con el hueso que lo dejó en el plato, Jack miraba con detenimiento su bebida e Hipo la miraba sorprendido.

"**Interesante… historia…**" Mérida terminó sus papas asadas y volteó a ver la ventana, era ya de noche, sin duda llegarían, harían alguna celebración y se dormirían… a menos que tuvieran que tener sus clases en la noche… si ese era el caso, tomaría sus cosas y regresaría a Dunbrogh sin pensarlo, entonces alguien tocó la puerta del vagón y la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba una chica sonriente de cabello rubio.

"**Estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts, por favor, pónganse sus túnicas**" los cuatro asintieron y la chica cerró la puerta.

"**Ya escucharon a la niña, nosotras primero porque somos damas, así que chicos, al rincón**" Mérida señaló un rincón apartado del vagón "**Y si intentan algo extraño, Angus se encargará de darles su merecido**" Jack e Hipo asintieron y fueron corriendo a donde les señaló Mérida, cuando se fueron la pelirroja sonrió y miró a Rapunzel que estaba intentando quitarse el sostén "**Ehm… son éstas ¿verdad? Y creo que ese no se quita**" Rapunzel gruñó un poco, le había costado bastante quitárselo, Mérida rio al ver la cara de la princesa y fue a ayudarla, lo puso en un santiamén y le pasó su túnica a Rapunzel.

"**Me pregunto ¿por qué negro? Es demasiado deprimente**" Mérida se encogió de hombros.

"**¿Alguna vez has visto un brujo usar otro color?**" Rapunzel asintió.

"**En Arrendelle, la Reina Elsa, mi… prima, creo, es bruja de hielo, usa azules claros y blancos…**" Mérida se quedó pensando y suspiró subiendo la falda a su lugar en la cadera.

"**Tendremos que preguntarles a los profesores…**" Mérida estaba muy incómoda, estaba perfecta en sus pantalones ¿por qué tenía que usar falda? Al menos las medias le cubrían suficiente para mostrar solo las rodillas, entonces vio a los chicos cambiarse de ropa, por accidente cabe aclarar, Hipo y Jack habían acordado llevarse las túnicas para estar listos al mismo tiempo que las chicas y no perder tiempo, Mérida se le quedó mirando a Hipo, sin camisa era… delgado, tanto como el hijo de Lord Dinwald, sin embargo sus músculos estaban algo marcados… al parecer el cargar pesadas armas, le habían dado interesantes y fuertes brazos, bajó un poco la mirada y se topó con un trasero bien formado, debía montar a caballo o algo así, se notaba por las piernas también, fuertes, marcadas, delgadas sin duda, pero eso no le quitaba… ¡¿atractivo?! "**¡PERO POR SU PUESTO QUE NO!**" Rapunzel, Jack e Hipo saltaron del susto y miraron a Mérida, pero como era de esperarse, los chicos estaban medio vestidos, Hipo apenas se había terminado de abotonar la endemoniada camisa y estaba nada más en calzones, y Jack por entretenerse ayudando a Hipo con sus botones y explicándole como se abrochaban, se le había olvidado ponerse su camisa y abotonarse el pantalón, y con el salto obviamente se bajaron al suelo.

"**¡Jack! ¡Haznos el favor de subirte los pantalones!**" Jack se sonrojó a más no poder y se subió y abotonó los pantalones, casi se lastima con el cierre pero se detuvo a tiempo, se volteó y se acomodó todo para que estuviera a salvo y se puso rápidamente su camisa, Hipo hizo lo mismo y miró a Jack algo suplicante.

"**¡Ni creas que te ayudaré con ESE botón!**" Hipo negó con la cabeza y señaló un broche, Jack suspiró "**Ese solo debes ponerlo dentro de…**" Mérida se acercó y desabrochó el botón y puso el broche en su lugar.

"**Es como el broche de un sostén… y esto va… aquí**" abotonó el pantalón de Hipo y le dio una palmada en el hombro "**listo… ¿por qué estás tan rojo?**" Hipo volteó la cabeza apenado.

"**¡No estoy rojo!**" Jack suspiró y se volvió a sentar, entonces recordó que tenían que ponerse corbatas, así que las sacó y empezó a ponérselas a sus compañeros de vagón.


	4. Hogwarts, al fin

Llegaron luego de una clase de 40 minutos de cómo ponerse una corbata, llegaron a la estación de Hogwarts, donde los recibió un tipo muy grande y tenía muchas cicatrices, gordo pero parecía bonachón, su barba era inmensa y café.

"**Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, soy Rubeus Hagrid, el Guardabosques, Maestro de las Llaves y Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas aquí, síganme y no le tengan miedo a Fang, es un perro bonachón y tonto, igualito a su dueño**" todos rieron, pero al pasar a su lado Hipo lo reconoció de inmediato ¡él había ido a entregar la carta a su cabaña!

"**¡Vaya, Hipo! Que alegría ver que llegaste ¿dime, fue fácil traer a Chimuelo?**" Rapunzel, Mérida y Jack se le quedaron mirando, Hipo asintió.

"**Así es, gracias por preguntar Profesor**" Hagrid rio un poco y miró a la lagartija.

"**Pues ten cuidado, pues cruzando esos árboles, existe un hechizo contra hechizos, muy poderoso**" Hipo asintió algo extrañado… y se quedó pensando mientras caminaban, al pasar los árboles empezó a sentir un peso en sus hombros que iba creciendo… hasta que cayó de espaldas y vio a Chimuelo convertido totalmente en dragón, un caballo enorme donde estaba Angus y un colibrí con manos y cara de niña, un hechizo de transformación de ese tipo dejan inquietos a los hechizados si pasa mucho tiempo, ya que el estar transformados mucho tiempo tiene sus riesgos, quedarse como la forma tomada para siempre por ejemplo, y eso les da ansiedad a las personas y animales, especialmente a los últimos, obviamente Mérida estaba feliz de ver a su fiel caballo, y sin pensarlo saltó sobre él llevando a Rapunzel con ella.

"**¡Corre Angus! ¡Corre como en Dunbrogh!**" el caballo reparó y casi hace caer a Rapunzel y Pascal, Rapunzel se agarró de Mérida y Pascal del cabello de Rapunzel y los cuatro salieron corriendo por el camino marcado en la grava "¡**Vamos Hipo! ¡A que ninguno de ustedes nos alcanza!**" Hipo sonrió igual que Chimuelo, lo montó y salieron volando.

"¡**Tú lo pediste pelirroja!**" ambos rieron y de la nada vieron un rayo blanco pasar al lado de ellos.

"¡**Corran más rápido lenturrones! ¡Mi abuela corre y vuela más rápido que ustedes, y ya está muerta!**" con una risa de los tres corrieron y volaron lo más rápido posible, rebasando ramas, copas de árboles y carrozas que parecían ir jaladas por nada, tal vez la velocidad, llegaron a la orilla de un Lago, los tres riendo, entonces Hipo, Mérida y Rapunzel (que de por sí ya estaba pálida) empalidecieron del susto… Jack estaba volando… sin alas, sin… sin nada.

"**¿Qué? ¿Me están diciendo que ustedes con dragones, cabello mágico y un caballo de dos metros, un tipo volando sin nada les espanta?**" todos asintieron.

"**Bueno, lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es… que no soy el único con una vida pasada interesante**" Jack sonrió, y mientras esperaban a los demás para que llegaran Jack les contó su vida anterior y su trabajo como Guardián, obviamente tuvo que hacer mil y una explicaciones, pero al final, todos entendieron que Jack era un Guardián, que desaparecería si los niños dejaban de creer en él, y que de hecho fue invisible por más de cien años (o eso pudieron entender), aunque a decir verdad Pitch Black era algo terrorífico, para Hipo era más terrorífico un dragón enorme de 8 ojos, más grande que cualquier tipo de dragón conocido, el dragón que le hizo perder su pierna, y obviamente para Mérida era más terrorífico un oso demonio que resultó ser un príncipe malvado y ambicioso que terminó por destruir el reino que quería poseer, se hizo oso por siempre, al menos hasta un año atrás, Pitch podía ser el Rey de las Pesadillas, pero las Pesadillas eran eso, inexistentes, incorpóreas e irreales, Mor' Dul fue real, igual que aquel enorme dragón.

"**¡Vaya, parece que se nos adelantaron por mucho!**" todos voltearon a ver a Hagrid, y los cuatro se sorprendieron al ver que en efecto, NADA estaba jalando a las carrozas… bueno en realidad Hipo y Jack no vieron a esos pegasos sin pelo ni plumas que jalaban a las carrozas, Rapunzel y Mérida estaban sorprendidas de verdad.

"**H-H-Hagrid… ¿qué son esos?**" Rapunzel estaba algo temerosa, Hagrid sonrió afablemente danodla una palmadita suave al pegaso sin pelaje.

"**Esto princesita Rpunzel, es un Thestral, solo pueden ser vistos por aquellos que vieron a la muerte…**" los que ya habían llegado vieron asombrado y con miedo.

"**Larga historia…**" Rapunzel había salvado a Mérida de contarles a todos esos desconocidos de su capricho por no casarse, los problemas que eso causó y la muerte de Mor'Dul, Hagrid asintió y todos bajaron para instalarse en unos botes, Jack hizo un camino de hielo sólido para Angus, Chimuelo e Hipo iban a volar, Jack iba a ir con ellos, así que Rapunzel tuvo que subirse sola a la barca.

"**Rapu ¿qué haces? ¡Ven sube!**" Rapunzel miró a Mérida espantada, pero no quería ir sola así que inhaló hondo y tomó la mano que le tendía Mérida para subir al caballo y empezaron a trotar suave ya que Angus no era precisamente diestro al caminar sobre hielo.

"**¿A quién viste morir?**" Rapunzel se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

"**Ehm… a-a- a mi Madre, Gothel**" suspiró profundo "**bueno… no madre biológica… es… lo que les conté**" Mérida asintió y suspiró.

"**Ya veo…**"

"**¿Y tú?**" Mérida suspiró y empezó con unas palabras de una vieja leyenda en Dunbrogh.

"**Hace mucho tiempo, existió un Reino gobernado por un gran Rey quien tenía cuatro hijos, el mayor, Mor' Dul era ambicioso y cruel…**" y así empezó a contar su historia a Rapunzel, obviamente Jack e Hipo se acercaron y escucharon también mientras seguían las miles de barcas por el lago.

"**Así que mi madre peleó contra Mor'Dul, y le hizo caer un pilar de piedra, matándolo, pero casi la pierdo para siempre pues el segundo día ya se había cumplido y el Sol ya había salido… pero, resultó ser… que pude enmendar el vínculo**" Hipo y Jack sonreían melancólicos y Rapunzel feliz.

"**Qué bueno que tienes una relación de ese tipo con tu madre**" Mérida asintió.

"**Seguimos teniendo nuestras diferencias, pero ya no como antes**" Hipo suspiró y Jack se enjugó una lágrima, las chicas se les quedaron mirando.

"**Mi madre desapareció un día de la Isla… nunca la volví a ver**"

"**Morí joven, y no pude despedirme de ella si quiera…**" las chicas asintieron y los miraron tristes.

"**Lo siento, de veras**" Hipo y Jack miraron a Rapunzel y sonrieron.

"**No hay cuidado, estoy seguro que está bien**" Hipo sonrió viendo al cielo igual que Jack.

"**Aparte, eso ya pasó y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, la Muerte no es algo que se regrese…**" Rapunzel sonrió un poco y rió.

"**De hecho… se supone que hay una Flor Dorada que podría**" hizo énfasis en esa palabra "**no revertirla, pero sí alentarla**" la miraron sonriendo.

"**La misma de tu historia ¿no?**" ella asintió y sonrió.

"**Pero bueno…**" se quedó sin palabras al ver el enorme castillo que estaba en frente de ellos.


	5. La Cena de Bienvenida

Al desembarcar y ser guiados por Hagrid por múltiples pasajes y pasillos, se encontraron en un gran recibidor y luego, delante de una enorme puerta con todos los chicos hablando emocionados.

"**No veo que tiene de interesante la escuela… es un viejo castillo… de hecho…**" Mérida miró alrededor "**bastante parecido al mío…**" Rapunzel asintió.

"**El mío es menos rústico, pero sí, no hay nada de especial…**" vieron a Hipo y a Jack, estaban totalmente sorprendidos y abrumados por todo lo que había en el castillo, pinturas, escaleras enormes, estatuas, gárgolas, armaduras… era todo tan nuevo.

"**¿Chicos?**" Jack e Hipo miraron a Mérida quien ya empezaba a caminar dentro de un enorme comedor donde miles de personas los miraban "**mientras miraban embobados todo el lugar, salió una vieja medio rara y nos dijo que existen cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cada casa tiene algo así como puntos, y al final el que tenga más puntos gana, nos mencionó, al menos en manera discreta, sólo dijo "tenemos invitados muy especiales este año**" Rapunzel asintió y sonrió.

"**Ahorita nos van a decir en qué casa estamos, ojalá nos toque juntos, por cierto, la directora, la que nos va a presentar y decir las casas es Minerva McGonagall**" los chicos asintieron y todos voltearon al frente para ver a la profesora desenrollando un pergamino.

"**Primero que nada estudiantes, como les dije hace un momento, hoy nos visitan personas muy importantes, en cuanto los nombre, por favor pasen al frente**" de nuevo ese trato especial ¡no era necesario! Pero bueno, antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo la profesora dijo el primer nombre "**¡Hipo, Hijo de Estoico, Jefe de Berg!**" Hipo sintió empalidecer y que las piernas le fallaban, buscó a Chimuelo por todas partes pero simplemente pudo verlo detrás de la ventana, le dragón le guiñó un ojo y el pobre vikingo empezó a caminar, se sentó y le pusieron un sombrero, y casi se cae del susto el escucharlo hablar.

"**Vaya, vaya, vaya… veo valor dentro de ti… valor, inteligencia, astucia… sin embargo… hmmm… sin embargo, sin embargo no tienes la valentía de tus predecesores… la cual te pondría en Gryffindor sin dudarlo… eres inteligente, pero presiento que no es tu fuerte, pero el trabajo duro es parte de tu vida, ES tu vida, la lealtad es algo que siento fuerte en ti también… así que yo decido… ¡Hufflepuff!**" los chicos de una mesa que tenía encima banderines amarillos y un tejón empezaron a vitorear e Hipo fue caminando a ellos, lento pero seguro, Jack sonrió, Rapunzel estaba aplaudiendo y saltando emocionada y Mérida sólo alzó un pulgar.

"**Jackson Frost**" Jack sintió que le temblaron las piernas, apenas se había acostumbrado a ser visto por los niños, era genial y se sentía bien, ese asombro, esa ilusión… pero cuando vio como todos lo observaban… como con asombro, curiosidad… se sintió diferente, como… como con miedo.

"**Hmm… interesante, valor, astucia, ímpetu, pero veo ambición, veo que estás dispuesto a mucho para obtener lo que deseas…**" claro, él deseaba la felicidad de los niños con todo su corazón, y haría lo que fuera… bueno… casi lo que fuera necesario para… "**que todos te sigan viendo**" ok… eso no era lo que esperaba ¿Qué lo siguieran viendo? "**así es, Jack Frost, el espíritu de la nieve y la escarcha, congelas los vientos y haces reír a los niños con tus peleas de nieve, sin embargo… ¿no eras invisible ante los ojos de todos hace unos meses?**" Jack sintió una punzada de dolor al recordarlo "**el simple hecho de dar diversión y ser olvidado al instante, esa inutilidad que sentías al despertar de una siesta ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién soy en realidad? Jack Frost, tu eres de Slytherin**" los de una mesa lejana aplaudieron con suavidad, tenían unas cara de snob horribles, al menos algunos, ellos sólo lo miraban fríamente, miró hacia arriba y estaba un banderín con una serpiente en el medio.

"**Me encantan los reptiles… son tan… adorables**" se dijo en tono sarcástico y miró como Rapunzel ponía una cara de pucherito al ver alejarse a Jack.

"**Mérida de Dunbrogh**" Mérida caminó al frente como su madre le había enseñado, con gracia, elegancia, sin rapidez innecesaria, pero tampoco con lentitud, se sentó y antes de que si quiera pudieran ponerle bien el sombrero el gritó.

"**¡Gryffindor!**" miró hacia arriba y frunció el ceño.

"**¡Oye!**" todos se quedaron espantados, nadie le había hablado así al Sombrero jamás "**¡Te echaste un choro de cómo 5 minutos con mis otros compañeros, merezco al menos uno de 2! ¡Ahora, usted nos está diciendo Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, y el cuervo ese…**"

"**Ravenclaw**"

"**Ese mero, pero no nos dice nada de por qué nos ponen ahí o en cualquier otra**" el Sombrero rió fuerte y miró a su alrededor.

"**Pues para ser rápido, Ravenclaw se caracteriza por ser inteligentes, Slytherin por astutos y Gryffindor, osea tu caso, por su valentía e ímpetu, Hufflepuff es para aquellos que no entran en las otras casas**" Hipo sintió esas palabras como espadas de hielo "**pero eso no significa que sean inútiles ni nada**" Hipo suspiró y un chico mayor le dio un suave palmada en la espalda "**ahora princesa, pase a la mesa de Gryffindor por favor**" Mérida bufó, se quitó el sombrero, se lo entregó a la directora y caminó a la mesa, volteó fulminando con la mirada a algunos Slytherin quienes callaron sus risas al ver la mirada enfadada de Mérida, Jack no estaba entre ellos, pero estaba cerca, así que por instinto alzó las manos un poco diciendo que él no había hecho nada, Mérda sonrió, era algo que había aprendido de su madre, imponer su presencia, darse a respetar, mujer u hombre, era su derecho reinar y al ser Reina o Princesa, ella decidía quién la hacía sufrir y a quien debía hacer sufrir.

"**Rapunzel del Reino del Sol**" a diferencia de Hipo que vivía entre vikingos y no debía mostrar temor, Jack, que no tenía temor a casi nada o Mérida que sabía controlar su temor, Rapunzel, por más valiente que fuese, no podía ocultar que se ponía nerviosa en eventos públicos, más si tenía que hablar, obvio se tragaba su temor al empezar, pero en el inter, no podía dejar de temblar, y justo eso estaba pasando Mérida la miró caminar y corrió a ayudarla.

"**Si sigues así te vas a tropezar y sólo te pondrás más nerviosa**" Rapunzel rio un poco y miró a Mérida agradecida.

"**Gracia Mer…**" Mérida sonrió y la sentó en el banco, miró al sombrero seleccionador un segundo y se dio la vuelta y marcho a su lugar en la mesa y fulminó con la mirada a cada hombre que no había acudido a socorrer a Rapunzel.

"**Vaya bola de inútiles que hay en éste lugar, ven una damisela en apuros y ninguno…**" vio a su mesa y vio a varios muchachos mayores acomodándose en su lugar y dándose zapes y Mérida rio un poco, cuando llegó la vieron "**uno auxilia a una dama rápidamente, sin pensarlo ni nada**" todos asintieron y Rapunzel rio ante la escena.

"**Princesita, veo que tus amigos son diferentes entre ellos, pero hay algo que sólo Hipo y tu tienen, inteligencia**" Jack y Mérida protestaron desde su lugar provocando algunas risas "**Ellos son más de fuerza, por ello, tu irás a Ravenclaw**" todos los de la mesa de las bandera azul con el cuervo vitorearon pero el sombrero se aclaró la garganta ya que no había terminado"**ahora, una advertencia especial para ustedes cuatro, hoy, los destinos de 4 mundos se entrelazan, por lo tanto, sus peligros se combinan**" todos callaron, no hace poco, Harry Potter había destruido al Señor Tenebroso, Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, Lord Voldemort "**Voldemort nos proporcionó miedo y temor, sin embargo… existen males de los mundos visitantes que pueden ser peores, El Coco por ejemplo…**" la mayoría rio, pero Jack se estremeció con la sola memoria de Pitch Black "**Dragones tan grandes como el castillo**" Hipo pasó su mano por la pierna de madera y metal que estaba unida a su cuerpo "**Brujas con el poder de congelar reinos enteros o suficientemente vanidosas para raptar a quienes tienen el poder de la juventud…**" Rapunzel empalideció un poco "**O Príncipes crueles y ambiciosos transformados en osos demoníacos que sólo un igual puede destruir…**" Mérida apenas logró reprimir un escalofrío al pensar en Mor'Dul "**Ustedes al venir aquí, incrementarán un poder escondido, un poder, que en manos equivocadas puede ser tan destructivo como constructivo, tentaciones son miles en la vida, algunas pueden ser tomadas con la tranquilidad de saber que la reprimenda no será tan grave, sin embargo, existen unas que pueden marcar su vida para siempre, la Luz y la Obscuridad, no son opuestos, no, son complementarios, ser cegados por la obscuridad puede ser tan malo como ser cegados por la luz**" el silencio en el Gran Comedor era total, todos pensando en lo que dijo el Sombrero, cuando Rapunzel llegó a la mesa de Ravenclaw miró a sus lados, Jack, Mérida e Hipo estaban lejos de ella… solo Pascal seguía cerca, por lo que le dio una suave caricia con una pata.

Todos fueron puestos en sus respectivas casas y luego empezó la cena de bienvenida, Mérida no podía creer que hubiera tanta comida… y menos tantos filetes juntos… ni tantas papas… filetes… papas… filetes… comida… comida…

"**¡DECLARO LOS FILETES MÍOS!**" todos se abalanzaron contra ella mientras las otras casas suspiraban, aparte de su valentía y caballerosidad, los Gryffindor como todo buen león, eran carnívoros.

"**Es un honor tenerla aquí princesa Rapunzel**" ella miró en dirección a una niña que parecía de su edad, rubia y de cabello largo, pero en su mirada había algo… raro "**espero podamos ser buenas amigas**" Rapunzel sonrió, pero algo no le terminaba de gustar en los ojos de esa chica, la miraba como si fuesen rivales…

"**Así que… vikingo ¿eh?**" Hipo asintió y miró con pena a su pobre Chimuelo… tenía tanta hambre…

"**Ehmm… ¿cuál es tu nombre?**" el chico de pelo corto lo miró sonriente.

"**Ethan**" Hipo asintió.

"**Ethan ¿me pasas ese platón de costillas?**" el chico asintió y se lo pasó y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos se levantó y a duras penas se llevó el platón.

"**Hipo… necesitas…**" Hipo miró a la princesa y asintió rápido, y al ver que el platón se ladeaba Rapunzel lo agarró rápidamente estabilizándolo y salieron del castillo.

"**¡Aléjense de mis platones!**" Mérida llevaba en brazos dos platones, uno encima del otro, sus preciados bisteces y papas asadas y un mega tazón con ensalada verde "**¡Frost! ¡No seas un inútil y ayúdame!**" Jack lanzó un gruñido de desconformidad pero se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para que el platón de ensalada no se cayera.

"**Gracias Jack**" Mérida dijo sonriente y le puso el tazón en las manos y fueron caminando a donde estaban Angus y Chimuelo, al parecer los caballos no eran un buen plato para los dragones… aunque el hecho que el dragón fuese más chaparro que el caballo tampoco era algo que alentara a Chimuelo a comerse al pacífico Angus.

"**Ten amigo…**" Chimuelo empezó a comer con una enorme sonrisa su comida igual que Angus su ensalada.

"**¿Quieren que traiga más platones de comida?**" Rapunzel miró a Mérida algo enojada.

"**Dudo que esto pueda hacerse si quiera, vamos de regreso**" Mérida sonrió un poco orgullosa y miró a la princesa.

"**¿Y quién va a recoger los platos? Tenemos que quedarnos aquí**" Rapunzel suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, esperando que alguien se le uniera, volteó y miró a Jack, pero él ya estaba robándole una costilla a Chimuelo, Mérida estaba muy feliz con sus bisteces y papas e Hipo estaba muy ocupado asegurándose que Chimuelo no notara que Jack estaba comiéndose las costillas.

"¡**Mínimo acompáñame Jack! ¡No puedo cargar platones para todos yo sola!**" Jack se levantó rápidamente y le sonrió a la morena, ella hizo cara de puchero y fueron por más platones, dijeron que eran para el dragón y el caballo… aunque nadie había escuchado de dragones que comieran alitas de pollo adobadas o de caballos que comiesen papas gajo… o apios con dip de queso azul… y para cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ellos ya estaban teniendo todo un festín en el jardín de la entrada de Hogwarts.


	6. Primera Noche en el Castillo

Luego de un buen rato y de regresar los platones a sus respectivas mesas, todos fueron a sus cuartos guiados por compañeros mayores "**Para su información princesa, en Hogwarts no se les es permitido a los estudiantes tener picnics privados, realeza o no**" Rapunzel estaba roja de vergüenza y todos miraban con desprecio a la chica rubia, que luego descubrió que se llamaba Helena Blackspoon, era la prefecta, por lo tanto, después de la profesora encargada de la casa, ella era la autoridad ahí.

"**Helena, la chica ya se disculpó DIEZ veces, eres la única que…**" Helena dio una mirada gélida a su compañero quien se calló de inmediato y llegaron ante una gárgola.

"**Bienvenida Princesita… y bienvenidos a todos**" se aclaró la garganta y siguió "**para aquellos que son nuevos en Hogwarts, debo decirles que para entrar al dormitorio de Ravenclaw deben responder a una adivinanza**" Helena se paró en frente y sonrió orgullosa.

"**Pregunta**"

"**En realidad… quisiera que la princesa Rapunzel demostrara su habilidad con las adivinanzas, aparte, tú ya te sabes todo mi repertorio Helena, así ya no cuenta**" todos rieron y Helena volteó a ver a Rapunzel con odio, ella solo respingó y se acercó a la gárgola.

"**Yo soy dada, más nunca comprada… El pecador me busca, y el santo, aunque me tiene, por él nunca soy…**"

"**El perdón**" todos miraron enojados a Helena.

"**Otra entonces…**" Rapunzel asintió "**Doy vueltas y no soy trompo, un secreto sé guardar; si no me cuidan me pierdo. ¿Con mi nombre sabes dar?**" Rapunzel sonrió y pensó por un momento.

"**A ver… Da vueltas como trompo y guarda secretos… secretos… los secretos se guardan… ¿en dónde los guardas? En tu mente obviamente, pero si ALGO o ALGUIEN fuese secreto… lo guardas dentro de algo… mi caso por ejemplo, a mí me guardaron en una torre… si hubiera sido una casa cerca del suelo… hubiera sido… bajo… llave… ¡La Llave!**" Rapunzel sonrió y si la gárgola hubiera podido, igual hubiese sonreído "**Es la llave**" la gárgola se movió de su lugar y dejó pasar a todos los Ravenclaw.

"**La contraseña de Hufflepuff es algo muy sencillo**" les dijo el prefecto a Hipo y su grupo "**Es simplemente tocar al ritmo de "Helga Hufflepuff", observen**" sacó su varita y tocó a tal ritmo un barril y una puerta se abrió dejándolos pasar a un muy cálido y hogareño dormitorio.

"**Con decir Sangre Pura basta para abrir el cuadro que da a nuestro dormitorio…**" Jack no había pasado ni diez minutos entre ellos y ya los despreciaba, todos hablando de "sangre pura" o "lealtad a la sangre" y cosas por el estilo… aparte, todos lo veían como una cucaracha que debía ser aplastada.

"**Aunque es obvio que no todos aquí lo son…**" Jack sintió ganas de congelarle la cara a ese tipo, aunque eso hubiese sido de villanos, todos rieron con sorna excepto otra niña que se notaba estaba incómoda con comentarios como esos.

"**La contraseña de este año es…**" el Prefecto se quedó pensando, después de tantas contraseñas, ya no sabía en cual quedó, mientras el Prefecto estaba pensando que contraseña era la de ese año, Mérida cantaba suave la canción de Mor' Dul, aunque solo se supiera el coro.

"**Mor' Dul… Mor' Dul, tralalalalala… Mor' Dul… Mor' Dul… tralalalala**" todos la voltearon a ver pues ella sin darse cuenta aumentó el volumen y fue hasta que le tocaron el hombro que reaccionó "**Perdón…**" el Prefecto se dio la vuelta y miró al retrato de una Dama de vestido rosa y algo gorda.

"**Mor' Dul**" la señora asintió y los dejó pasar, Mérida sonrió, los Gryffindor eran geniales.

"**Vaya Hombre… tú de veras eres algo especial…**" le dijo Jack a la Luna, o más bien, al Hombre en la Luna "**me mandas a este mundo a ser un Guardián, y luego a estudiar ¿magia? Yo ya se hacer magia ¡soy Jack Frost!**" suspiró hondo y sonrió "**Pero bueno, si lo hiciste es por algo ¿no? Tú muy pocas veces te equivocas… o eso me gusta creer…**" Jack se recostó en su cama y suspiró, nadie lo había escuchado, se aseguró de ello, el polvo de Sandman ya estaba formando dibujos de sus sueños sobre sus cabezas, sólo faltaba la de él.

"**Y así fue como mi madre mató a Mor' Dul**" Mérida terminó su relato en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y todos aplaudieron, era genial como ese relato los mantuvo despiertos, incluso a las chicas.

"**Entonces… ¿qué pasó con la vieja?**" Mérida se encogió de hombros.

"**Dijo que iría al festival de no sé qué**" todos asintieron y fueron a dormir, se iban a divertir con esa princesa ahí.

"_**Flor que da fulgor… Con tu brillo fiel… mueve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue… quita enfermedad, y el destino cruel, trae lo que perdí… volviendo lo que fue… a lo que fue…**_

_**Flor caída del Sol, combate la oscuridad, la Luna se fue, y el tiempo se volvió… La Muerte huyó, La Enfermedad se fue, regresa a mi amor, volviendo lo que es, a lo que fue…**_

_**Rayito de Sol, llévate el dolor, ahuyenta el temor, y danos el amor… Abundancia y bien, en mi vida debe haber, tu camino he de seguir, para volver lo que es… a lo… que… fue…**_" terminó de cantar su canción y de cepillar su pelo, era un hábito que tenía desde muy pequeña, cepillar su hermoso pelo dorado, cantar mientras lo hacía y sobre todo, ser feliz al hacerlo, le recordaba su niñez, cuando Madre Gothel era una madre y no una secuestradora, claro que no cambiaría nada por regresar a su infancia… aunque ella hubiese querido que Madre Gothel no muriera… pero si no moría, jamás hubiera regresado con sus padres… desear la muerte es malo… ¿no? Pero ella era mal… "**Agh… solo duérmete Rapunzel, no pienses en ello**" La princesa siguió su consejo y se acomodó entre las sábanas y empezó a dormir.

Un día terminaba para los cuatro, un día de los cientos que iban a compartir juntos, y durmieron, sin saber que en un claro del Bosque Prohibido cercano a Hogwarts se juntaban cuatro entes muy importantes en su vida.

"**Hombre de la Luna ¿seguro que era hoy la cita?**" la Luna brilló "**Un brillo para sí, dos para no**" La Luna brilló una vez más "**En ese caso están llegando tarde**" fue entonces que llegó una chica con cabello blanco, aunque fuese muy joven, vestida con un vestido azul claro que dejaba ver una de sus piernas al andar, estaba rodeada de hielo y un viento frío y una persona enmascarada, con aspecto tribal, sobre un dragón de cuatro alas.

"**Valka, no hace falta tanto misterio**" la mujer suspiró y se quitó la máscara.

"**Geraldine… ¿estás segura?**" la bruja asintió y miró a la Luna.

"**El Hombre me lo dijo, dijo que Hipo, Mérida, Rapunzel y Jack son poderosos, pero solos, nunca usarán ese poder por completo, incluso pueden usarlo para el mal, con el tiempo**" Valka y Elsa se estremecieron al pensar en sus amados familiares usar su poder para el mal, dragones y el poder para mantener a alguien joven y salud eterna… no son precisamente la mejor combinación en manos equivocadas, ya sin mencionar el poder de controlar el hielo o una aptitud enorme para las armas…

"**Pero no veo ningún hombre**" Elsa miró severa a Geraldine, quien rio y miró a la Luna.

"**Pero si está justo encima de nosotros mi niña, agudiza tu vista**" Elsa y Valka miraron confundidas a la luna, y luego suspiraron resignadas, Elsa, a pesar de tener magia, aún no comprendía por completo como controlarla, y la única magia que Valka conocía era la de los dragones, debían de confiar en esa vieja chiflada.

"**Como saben, les pedí que hicieran unos libros especiales que pudiesen ser estudiados por nuestros protegidos, Magia, Ataques Físicos, Pócimas, pero aparte una sección específica para ellos, Cuidado de dragones, Magia Avanzada, Magia de Elementos y Conocimientos que los Guardianes han guardado por siglos**" Elsa, Valka asintieron y la Luna brilló"**Estos libros fueron hechos por nosotros, pero ¿cómo los completamos? Con la ayuda de los demás**" un libro apareció entre luz lunar en el césped, Valka, Elsa y Geraldine sacaron otros y los pusieron formando un círculo "**Así es como nuestros protegidos deben aprender sus poderes, con la ayuda de sus compañeros, destinados a algo más grande, tan grande que ni el Hombre de la Luna sabe que es, puede ser algo importante como salvar el mundo, puede ser algo trivial como simplemente unir los destinos, pero de algo estoy segura…**" Geraldine sonrió a la Luna y luego a las otras dos mujeres mientras los libros brillaban con una luz que daba seguridad "**Ellos son Nuestros 4 Grandes, y tendrán una vida como tal, lamentablemente…**" volteó a ver una sombra que corrió en dirección contraria, con un chasquido de sus dedos, los árboles la acorralaron y le atravesaron el corazón con sus ramas La Luna hizo polvo de sueño a otra, Brincanubes asó a otra y Elsa congeló otra "**Los peligros, serán igual de grandes**"

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada:**

**Gracias a Real Nozomi y a Charlotte por el fav y follow :3 gracias de veras, ahora, Nozomi, no estoy muy seguro que signifique Lemon… pero al menos el lemon de fruta si me gusta :3 gracias a todos lo que me leen y más a los que dejan riviews y mucho más a los que dan fave y/o follow :3**

**Y otra cosa, decidí llamar a la bruja de Valiente Geraldine porque… uh… porque me gustó el nombre XD, ahora ¿Elsa es la "mentora" de Rapunzel? Sí, no podía ser Madre Gothel, porque ya es ceniza… así que decidí que Elsa sería buena idea, tomando en cuenta la teoría que son primas :3**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Raffs**


	7. Empiezan las Lecciones

"**Buenos días Hipo**" Hipo alzó la vista y miró a Ethan quien lo miraba curioso "**Ehmm… ¿estás cómodo?**" Hipo se levantó y se estiró, se estaba acostumbrando a usar a Chimuelo como almohada, era… una textura interesante, era suave, cómodo y se sentía protegido de muchas cosas.

"**La verdad sí**" rio un poco y despertó a Chimuelo, el dragón le dio un zape con la oreja, no quería despertarse aún.

"**Bueno, levántate ya, es hora de desayunar**" Hipo asintió y se empezó a cambiar para irse al Gran Comedor.

"**Tengo flojera…**" Mérida se restregaba los ojos mientras tomaba más cereal.

"**Bueno Mérida, es necesario levantarse con el Sol, el día rinde más, aparte, entre más temprano nos levantemos, más temprano iremos a descansar**" Mérida suspiró, Rapunzel era un rayito de Sol, y lo agradecería… en cuanto despertara como es debido.

"**¿Tu optimismo es crónico o sólo al despertar?**"

"**Me vuelvo más alegre entre más día pasa**"

"**Perfecto…**" Hipo se sentó al lado de Jack y a diferencia de él que estaba como una lechuga, el Eespíritu seguía soñoliento, despertar temprano no era su estilo.

"**Buenos días Hipo, Jack**" Rapunzel sonrió a los recién llegados quienes contestaron Hipo con otro buenos días y Jack con un gruñido "**¡Oigan! ¡Ya es de mañana, despierten!**" Mérida y Jack la vieron un poco irritados y Rapunzel suspiró, siempre era lo mismo, ser una Hija del Sol no era bien visto a tempranas horas de la mañana.

"**¡Oye Slytherin, vete a tu mesa, no eres bienvenido en Gryffindor!**" todos se despertaron de un salto y miraron a un chico que se veía muy rudo y gordo, Jack suspiró y miró a los demás.

"**Por como son los Slytherin, no me sorprende que los otros los odien tanto…**" se levantó y sonrió al tipo "**Créeme que no soy como los demás Slytherin, ellos son mis amigos, y yo me siento donde yo quiera**" el chico gordo gruñó y miró con odio a Rapunzel e Hipo, ambos alzaron una ceja y Mérida se levantó dando un golpe fuerte en la mesa (le dolió muy feo… pero no podía demostrarlo).

"**¡A ver triste gordo, nadie y repito, NADIE mira así a mis amigos, nada más por ser de otras casas!**" todos miraron sorprendidos a la princesa "**¡Es un comedor! ¡Se supone que en estos momentos podemos andar con personas que no sean de nuestra propia casa!**" todos asintieron lentamente mientras el gordo se ponía más rojo "¡**Y ni se te ocurra mirarme con esos ojos de odio y capricho, triste puerco colorado!**" el chico gritó de rabia y alzó la varita apuntando a Mérida.

"_**Sec-**_"Pero antes de que terminara de invocar la maldición un cuchillo se le puso en el cuello.

"**Yo que tú bajaba la varita y le pedía disculpas a la princesa…**" Mérida volteó a ver sorprendida a la bruja Geraldine, el tipo la miró más que furioso, pero bajó la varita resoplando.

"**¿¡Qué hace usted aquí!?**" Geraldine sonrió y fue caminando hacia la princesa, le entregó un libro adornado con varios nudos celtas.

"**Que los vientos os guíen por buenos rumbos, que la tierra los mantenga firmes en la realidad, que el fuego les de la valentía requerida y que el agua les de tranquilidad, que la luz les de claridad y que los resguarde la oscuridad, para el viaje que inician y para la vida que seguirán**" Mérida la miró confundida y la bruja sonrió y se fue caminando tan campante como entró, chasqueó los dedos y antes de pasar por la puerta miró a la princesa y sonrió "**Si necesitan algo en especial de madera, no duden en pasar por mi tienda ¿entendido? Buena suerte princesa, y apúrese a comer, las clases inician en media hora**" abrió la puerta y salió.

"**¡Oiga! ¡Vuelva acá!**" Mérida corrió y abrió la puerta pero no encontró más que el pasillo "**¡Bruja fea! ¡Me debe una pieza de madera!**" ella ya no estaba enojada por lo que pasó con su madre, de hecho lo agradecía, pero contó el pedido que le había llegado a la semana y notó que faltaba una pieza.

"**Yo creo que deberías preguntarte de qué es tu libro más bien…**" Mérida suspiró y miró a Rapunzel, era cierto, parecía importante.

"_**Querida Princesa Mérida:**_

_**Mi nombre es Geraldine, como usted sabe soy una bruja, pero soy muy vieja, y no tengo hijos, así que éste libro es un regalo de mi para usted, no se preocupe si no puede hacer los hechizos a la primera, es muy natural, la magia cuesta esfuerzo y dedicación, lo cual no es muy difícil para usted, lamentablemente, también requiere paciencia, y yo la conozco, lo que menos tiene, es eso.**_

_**Para algunos hechizos necesitará la ayuda de sus amigos.**_

_**Las páginas de éste libro están encantadas para que no vaya a saltarse a lecciones, sólo porque no pudo con las anteriores, todo es importante al ser estudiado.**_

_**Con mis mejores deseos.**_

_**Mary Geraldine.**_"

Mérida suspiró y cerró el libro "**Nada interesante…**" entonces se escuchó un golpe seco en la puerta y un gruñido, todos miraron espantados al reconocer que era un gruñido de dragón.

"**¿Chimuelo?**" Hipo corrió a la puerta y la abrió y vio un dragón de cuatro alas, definitivamente no era Chimuelo… pero llevaba algo en la cola, parecía pesado "**¿Para mí?**" el dragón asintió e Hipo lo tomó "**¿Quién lo envía?**" el dragón negó con la cabeza y fue caminando afuera, pero Hipo no se iba a resignar a no recibir respuesta, con su padre tenía suficiente "**¡Oye! ¡Espera!**" las puertas se cerraron justo cuando el dragón pasó y algo le dijo a Hipo que el dragón había desaparecido de la misma manera que la anciana, así que regresó con Rapunzel y Jack, pero al parecer ellos también habían recibido visitas… al menos Rapunzel, estaba con una chica que parecía mayor, tenía el cabello blanco y estaban hablando muy animadas, no parecía ni profesora o estudiante, Rapunzel y Elsa se abrazaron con amor y Elsa desapareció en una ráfaga de aire gélido, y Jack estaba medio noqueado por el libro que había aparecido encima de su cabeza.

"**Bueno… parece que son importantes…**" los cuatro asintieron y suspiraron, obviamente tenían algo de pena, eran el centro de atención de todos… así que se levantaron y salieron a donde no pudiesen ser molestados.

"**Todos dicen lo mismo, debemos ayudarnos a aprender, debemos apoyarnos y seremos un equipo de ahora en adelante ¿todos de acuerdo?**" los tres miraron a Rapunzel y asintieron "**Bien, ahora, si lo que dicen es cierto, estaremos aprendiendo magia aparte de los demás, lo cual significa que tenemos más respon…**"

"**Entonces no quiero el libro**" Rapunzel miró sorprendida a Jack "**Tenemos suficiente con las tareas y cosas que nos van a llegar por parte de los profesores, no nos echemos encima más de lo que podemos cargar**" Mérida asintió pero Hipo estaba pensativo.

"**La única diferencia es que esto sería en nuestro tiempo libre, no podemos decir que sea una obligación**" miró a Rapunzel y luego a Jack "**Obviamente vamos a abrir los libros de vez en cuando, porque no queremos que se vayan a la basura**" todos asintieron.

"**Bien, con eso resuelto… ¿dónde vamos a practicar? Llamamos suficiente la atención ya con el simple hecho de ser… nosotros, no queremos atraer más la atención haciendo magias "exclusivas" ¿o sí?**" todos asintieron.

"**¿Y por qué no intentan en la Sala de los Menesteres?**" Hipo, Mérida y Rapunzel gritaron y saltaron para atrás al ver a un fantasma con la cabeza casi decapitada "**Perdonen que me haya aparecido así, es una broma que nos gusta gastar a nosotros los fantasmas, mi nombre es Nicholas, todos me llaman, Nick Casi Decapitado**" Jack se puso un poco más pálido de lo normal "casi decapitado" ouch…

"**Y-Y-Y esa s-s-sala…**" la única que pudo hablar en ese momento (luego de 5 minutos incómodos) fue Mérida

"**Vengan por aquí**" el fantasma empezó a flotar hacia las escaleras, y todos lo siguieron.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada:**

**¡PERDONENME LA VIDA! D: de veras que he querido seguir per el papá de un amigo necesitaba ayuda traduciendo una cosilla y son como 345 paginas TnT pero bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este fic nwn gracias a todos los favorites y follows que he recibido y los reviews? Pfft ni se diga! :'D neta muchísimas gracias y a aquella personita que pregunto del Mericcup o Jackunzel… nop no habrá eue háganse ideas (aparte Rapupu ya tiene a Eugene e Hipo a Astrid, no es correcto xD**

**Más tarde puede que hayan parejitas eue pero ahorita no, ah y otra cosa, edades!**

**Hipo: 16**

**Rapaunzel: 19**

**Mérida: 17 o 18**

**Jack: 315 XD**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Raffs**


	8. El Mal no Espera a Que Aprendas

"**Veamos…**" Rapunzel abrió su libro pero estaba en blanco.

"_**Querida prima:**_

_**Para iniciar vuestras lecciones, la princesa Mérida debe iniciar las suyas.**_

_**Elsa de Arrendelle**_"

Rapunzel sonrió y miró a Mérida que ya estaba con cara de pujido intentando hacer algo.

"**¡El agua no puede ser tan complicada de invocar!**" todos saltaron ante el repentino ataque de ira de Mérida., Rapunzel tomó el libro y empezó a leer en voz alta.

"_**El agua es un elemento de paz y tranquilidad, tomando por ejemplo los lagos, sin embargo, es un elemento de gran destrucción, tomando como ejemplo, las enormes olas que destruyen barcos, la magia del agua, cuando uno empieza a entrenarse en ella, se activa con sentimientos de tranquilidad, paz y relajación, es el elemento que más trabajo le costará, ya que, y no es por ser grosera, usted no es una chica muy paciente que digamos.**_" Rapunzel rio y miró a Mérida "**Es simple**" leyó el primer ejercicio, Bola de Agua, y respiró hondo, extendió la mano y pensó en su hogar, Eugene y ella, abrazados… en frente de un lago, un día perfecto, un día de paz, abrazados y enamorados.

"**¡Ay por favor!**" Mérida se veía desesperada, Hipo estaba ya jugando con una perfecta pelotita hecha de agua, Jack tenía otra en la punta de su cayado y Rapunzel estaba mirando curiosa la bola que tenía en la mano "**¡Es mi lección no…!**" entonces escucharon varios golpes a la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres, Hipo corrió a abrir y vio que Chimuelo se veía realmente preocupado.

"**Amigo ¿qué pasa?**" lo empezó a jalar con los dientes de la manga, pero Hipo no se movía "**¡Chimuelo!**" un par de gritos y un relinchido hizo levantar a Mérida de un salto, si un dragón no llamaba su atención, un caballo de dos metros de alto debería hacerlo.

"**¡Angus! Tranquilo chico, tranquilo**" Angus reparaba y reparaba, hasta que se escuchó un rugido y Pascal empezó a jalar a Rapunzel del pelo preocupado cambiando de colores para llamar la atención de la chica, fue entonces que se escuchó, un rugido que tanto Hipo como Chimuelo esperaban no volver a escuchar jamás.

"**La Muerte Roja…**" todos vieron a Hipo cuando dijo eso, pero fue por unos segundos, ya que Hipo y Chimuelo salieron corriendo a revisar, y en efecto, fuera de Hogwarts estaban todos los profesores lanzando hechizos por su varita "**No puede ser…**" Chimuelo e Hipo se miraron y luego la pierna de Hipo, debían hacerlo bien ésta vez o Hipo sería mitad hombre mitad madera, Hipo montó a Chimuelo y el dragón destruyó una ventana amplia y luego se volvieron a los otros tres "**No se les ocurra salir, ayuden a los profesores a mantener el orden, y cualquier incendio, apáguenlo**" los otros tres asintieron y el jinete y su dragón salieron volando.

"**¡Todos por favor calma!**" Rapunzel no podía hacer que todos se callaran, su voz era firme, pero no tenía…

"**¡SIELNCIO TODOS!**" el comedor completo volteó a ver a Mérida "**La princesa Rapunzel está hablando**" Rapunzel sonrió y miró a todos.

"**Escuchen, vayan a sus dormitorios, en calma por favor, no salgan de ahí hasta que sea seguro, Profesores y Prefectos, les pido que hagan lo mismo, pueden saber mil y un cosas sobre dragones, sin embargo, no podemos confiar que sus dragones sean los mismos que en Berk**" todos miraron a la profesora McGonagall y ella asintió.

"**¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? ¡Salgan!**" el Gran Comedor se empezó a vaciar, con un poco de dificultad, en especial por los de primer año.

"**Tranquila muñeca, yo estoy aquí, te ayudaré a encontrar tu dormitorio ¿si?**" Rapunzel estaba tratando de consolar una pequeña Gryffindor que estaba aterrada.

"**No debí haber sido elegida para Gryiffindor, soy una miedosa**" Rapunzel sonrió y tomó de la mano a la pequeña.

"**Ser valiente no significa jamás tener miedo, significa no dejar que el miedo te controle, vamos Mérida te acompañará**" la pequeña sintió aún llorosa y salieron corriendo, Hipo parecía tener dificultades…

"**¡MÉRIDA!**" las chicas salieron con la pequeña y vieron a Hipo aterrizando forzado sobre Chimuelo, la cola de Chimuelo humeaba, al parecer la bandera de su cola seguía siendo débil contra el fuego, pero eso no les preocupaba, lo que les preocupaba era el dragón negro de ocho ojos que miraba furioso a Hipo y Chimuelo "**¿¡qué dice tu libro acerca de escudos de agua o reparaciones!?**" Mérida empezó a buscar frenética, pero no había nada escrito.

"**Intenta con Reparo…**" todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña "**repara lo que sea según yo…**" la niña corrió con Chimuelo e hizo el encantamiento, la cola le quedó como nueva.

"**Que encantador**" todos miraron espantado hacia arriba, sobre la Muerte Roja estaba un tipo con una túnica que le llegaba hasta los pies, negra como su piel, con el pelo relamido hacia atrás "**¿no lo crees Gothel?**" Rapunzel empalideció al ver a su madre parada al lado de Pitch mirándola con odio "**mira Mor'Dul… tu querida amiguita Mérida**" un enorme hombre se paró al otro lado, Mérida no lo podía creer, había visto a Mor'dul desaparecer, pero ahora, estaba en carne y hueso frente a ellos… para Jack la sorpresa no fue menor ¡Pitch había sido desterrado por sus propias sombras! ¿Cómo había escapado?

"**Hola Rapunzel… ¿me recuerdas?**" Gothel bajó con ceremonia hasta el piso para sacar un gran cuchillo, Rapunzel estaba aterrada "**ahora tú vienes conmigo…**" Mérida desenfundó su espada y se puso frente a las dos chicas.

"**Tú no…**" pero antes de poder terminar la frase Mor'Dul saltó y aterrizo convertido en oso "**N-n-no le harás da-da-daño**" Jack e Hipo se unieron a las dos chicas.

"**Rapunzel, llévate a la niña a su dormitorio, Hipo ve con ella**" Hipa asintió y le hizo señas a Rapunzel para que lo siguiera, tomaron a la niña y ambos corrieron dentro.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada:**

**¡PERDONENME LA VIDA! D: El trabajo tomó mucho más de lo esperado! D: pero bueno aquí le straigo el siguiente cap, ahora, el siguiente estará dividido en dos, el Punto de Vista de Mérida y Frost y el de Hipo y Rapupu, espero tenerlos dentro de unos minutos nwnUuu y neta perdón, ahora, entre ya a la uni! *u* así que no esperen muchos caps entre semana, las actualizaciones serán en fines de semana (vier. Sab. O dom.)**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Raffs**


	9. Team Merifrost ft Chimuelo y Geraldine

Mérida estaba esperando a Gothel o a Mor'Dul hacer el primero movimiento, igual que Jack, el primero en abalanzarse fue Mor'Dul, pero Jack lo logró sacar volando con una fuerte ráfaga de hielo, la Muerte Roja seguía buscando frenético a Hipo y Chimuelo, y Pitch simplemente veía con cara de satisfacción, cuando de la nada una bola de fuego le pegó a la Muerte Roja, y un dragón de cuatro alas pasó volando con una vieja y una persona vestida tribalmente.

"**¡Brincanubes, lleva a Geraldine con Jack y Mérida!**" el dragón asintió y aterrizó, Valka estaba ya para bajarse pero Geraldine había hecho ya una escalera "**Tú no te preocupes por mí, ve a ayudar a tu hijo ¡corre!**" Valka asintió y corrió dentro del castillo, Geraldine volteó a mirar a la pelea entre un enorme oso y Jack, y Gothel contra Mérida "**Vaya, el Príncipe tiene mal temperamento**" con un leve movimiento de dedos intentó atravesar al oso con una estaca de piedra, pero ésta se rompió, y el oso volteó a ver enfurecido a la vieja y empezó a correr hacia ella "**Vaya, hice ese hechizo demasiado bien**" señaló a Jack y éste empezó a sufrir fuertes dolores, poco a poco pelo blanco empezó a aparecer y empezaba a tomar forma de oso.

"**¡Jack!**" Mérida estaba espantada, la última vez casi pierde a su madre por ese hechizo, pero ahora tenía cosas un poco más importantes de que preocuparse, por su vida por ejemplo.

"**Ahora querido, ven y ayuda a una pobre ancianita**" Jack estaba confundido pero poco importó cuando vio que tenía garras, se abalanzó sobre Mor'Dul y empezaron a pelear con dientes y garras, zarpazo de Jack, mordida de Mor'Dul, rugidos y más rugidos, Mor'Dul ya lo tenía debajo de él a Jack, una pata estaba gravemente herida y sangraba con abundancia, el hocico de Jack también tenía hilillos de sangre, y su hermoso pelo blanco estaba manchado con sangre también, Mérida esperaba con toda su alma que fuese de Mor'Dul, pero se equivocaba, Mor'Dul apenas si había sufrido daño, y justo cuando estaba por írsele a la yugular, Chimuelo lo tomó del cuello y lo zarandeó para quitarlo de encima de Jack, se elevó lo poco que podía y lo lanzó lejos, y se puso frente a Jack para protegerlo y disparó una bola de fuego, y otra, y otra, y otra hasta quedarse sin municiones, tanto él como Jack vieron horrorizados como un oso con tres cuartos de piel chamuscada, un ojo colgando y sangrante de las heridas que le hizo Chimuelo se alzaba para caminar hacia ellos.

"**He aquí una adivinanza para ti Jack**" empezó a decir Pitch con malicia "**¿Cómo matas algo que ya está muerto?**" Geraldine se quedó pensativa y miró a Jack, con un chasquido lo empezó a curar poco a poco, lo suficiente para que se parara, Jack sin pensarlo tomó a Chimuelo y lo subió a su lomo, corrió por la anciana y la subió a ella igual.

Mientras eso pasaba Mérida peleaba contra Gothel, ella juraba que la había travesado ya 3 veces, pero eso no podía ser, y su voz cantarina y burlona la hartaba "**Para ser una Princesa educada para la batalla peleas como una niña chiquita**" fue hasta que escuchó a Pitch decir la adivinanza que lo entendió ¿cómo matar algo que ya estaba muerto? Algo debía haber que los matara… ¿pero qué? Entonces escuchó un relinchido preocupado.

"**¿¡Angus!?**"

"**¡Móntelo princesa, debemos llegar con sus dos amigos pronto!**" Mérida logró parar un momento a Gothel dando un corte en un lugar desconocido para ella, hasta que escuchó un sonido metálico chocar contra las piedras del piso, le había cortado la mano, Mérida estaba pálida, Gothel solo sonreía con maldad.

"**Vaya, vaya princesa, para ser la más Valiente de los 4 te ves algo pálida**" algo le decía a Mérida que no dejara de cortar, así que siguió dando cortes, pero Gothel era rápida, y esquivaba con agilidad felina los cortes de Mérida, hasta que por fin dio en un blanco poco esperado, el cuello, con ese corte de lado a lado Gothel desapareció en una nube de polvo negro, Jack tomó a Mérida para ponerla en su lomo y con un gruñido le aseguró a Angus que estaría bien, pero el leal caballo los siguió aún preocupado por su ama y por su vida, Mor'Dul seguía en pie y los perseguía.

"**La cabeza…**" Geraldine asintió.

"**Regla básica de la Nigromancia, nunca dejes al descubierto los cuellos o corazones de tus creaciones**" Mérida se acomodó dándose la vuelta para quedar viendo a Mor'Dul.

"**¡Vaya que eres fuerte y feroz como oso!**" Jack gruñó en reproche "**¡Pero como hombre no eres más que eso! ¡Un simple hombre que no puede ni con una vieja!**" eso le dio a Mor'Dul en un lugar que les duele a todos, el orgullo, así que sin pensarlo se hizo hombre y justo cuando se abalanzaba sobre ellos, Mérida le atravesó el corazón, y Mor'Dul pasó a ser un montón de polvo negro.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada:**

**Veeeeeeeeeerde… okay, no se como habrá quedado ésta escena de pelea pero ojalá haya estado bien nwnUuu me inspiré en One-Winde Angel (versión rock motherfucking epic opera) y bueno… BEST. FF. SONG. EVAH! *n***

**¡Disfruten!**

**Raffs**


	10. Team Jackuzel ft Valka y Elsa

Mientras eso ocurría, Rapunzel, Hipo y la niña (llamada Regina Silverspoon) estaban corriendo por los pasillos cuando la Muerte Roja rugió y quemó la parte que estaba frente a ellos, un paso más y hubieran sido incinerados, con muy débiles chorros de agua lograron calmar las llamas, pero no era suficiente, el fuego se estaba esparciendo demasiado rápido, cuando de la nada un denso hielo cubrió todo y Elsa apareció en una ráfaga de viento gélido.

"**¡Elsa, que bueno que estés aquí!**"

"**Pitch, sí lo sabemos, tranquila**" Rapunzel asintió mientras Hipo le daba algo de tomar a Regina, estaba demasiado agitada y le costaba respirar… "**bien, lección express de magia del hielo, debes llegar a un estado en el que no sientas absolutamente nada de nada, frialdad y…**" Elsa levantó una pared de hielo suficientemente densa como para resistir una bocanada de fuego de la Muerte Roja, entonces Regina empezó a hiperventilar "**y da magia curativa**" la mano de Elsa brilló levemente con un tono dorado y Regina se tranquilizó "**amor, confianza y dulzura, ahora, a practicar**" Rapunzel asintió levemente y los cuatro empezaron a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cuando de la nada aparecieron 4 formas parecidos a ellos, pero estaban hechas de polvo negro, Rapunzel no lo pensó y alzó la mano lanzando varias bolas de agua, lamentablemente no eran lo suficientemente potentes para si quiera mover a las sombras de su lugar, ellas parecían reír.

"**¡No se rían de mí!**" alzó ambas manos y empezó a lanzar más y más, cada vez más enojada por sus constantes burlas, le recordaban a madre Gothel, sus burlas, sus quejas sobre ella, su cantarina voz que la engañó por 18 años y la atormentaría el resto de su…

"**¡Rapunzel basta!**" Rapunzel brincó del susto y miró una última bola de agua que parecía haber salido a presión de su mano romper una gárgola "**bien… lección aprendida, la magia se activa con sentimientos, así que…**" una enorme pared de hielo se alzó para bloquear una bocanada de fuego y ambas chicas miraron a Hipo, si algo sabía hacer era no dejar que los sentimientos lo hicieran flaquear, no sentir nada era cosa de todos los días para él, constantes burlas y cosas por el estilo, debía bloquear su corazón, no debía de dejarse sentir esas sensaciones de inutilidad y mejor usarlas para ser mejor que el día anterior.

"**Aprendes rápido…**" Hipo miró a una persona vestida tribalmente.

"**Valka, rápido, lleva a la niña a su dormitorio**" Brincanubes se hizo presente y subió a la niña, y sin esperar órdenes voló.

"**Geraldine ya sabe la forma de matar esa cosa… o le cortamos la cabeza o le atravesamos el corazón…**" Hipo miró a Valka espantado.

"**Esa cosa hizo que perdiera la pierna, no hay forma de atravesar esa coraza**" Elsa sonrió con un poco de malicia en ella.

"**Entonces tendremos que meternos dentro de él**" todos la miraron espantados.

"**Podemos hacer que trague agua, así dejará de echar fuego y podemos hacer que el agua se haga hielo y le atraviese el corazón o algo por dentro, o simplemente congelarlo desde adentro**" Elsa miró a su prima con admiración y todos asintieron, ese era el mejor plan, Brincanubes de nuevo se hizo presente y Valka le dio un suave apapacho.

"**Brincanubes, necesito que subas a Rapunzel a la boca de ese monstruo ¿puedes?**" Brincanubes asintió y Valka ayudó a Rapunzel a subir.

"**Calmada, calmada… calmada…**" Brincanubes empezó a volar hacia la Muerte Roja "**….Calmadacalmdadacalmdadacalmdadacalmdadacalmdada**" Rapunzel vio como el dragón abría la boca y respiró hondo, se concentró en su lugar calmado y levantó ambas manos, solo se escuchaban las gárgaras del dragón y como el agua pasaba por su garganta, Rapunzel lanzó más, y más y más, hasta que casi se podía escuchar el agua moviéndose dentro del dragón.

"**Muy bien Hipo, recuerda, frialdad de corazón…**" Hipo asintió y tanto él como Elsa apretaron un puño y el dragón se hizo un montón de polvo, pero se rehacía debajo de Pitch como una nube donde él podía pararse.

"**¡Malditos niños! ¡Me podrán haber ganado ésta vez, pero esto no es lo último que sabrán de mí!**" y con eso, Pitch desapareció envuelto en su polvo negro.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada:**

**Fui… eso fue intenso… ojalá les guste… porque a mi me encantó *u* por cierto, si se lo preguntaban, sí, Jack se hizo un osito polar x3.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Raffs**


End file.
